


Welcome Home

by snowshus



Category: Marvel (Comics), X-Factor (Comics)
Genre: Fanart, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-05-08
Updated: 2019-05-08
Packaged: 2020-02-28 17:43:39
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 6
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18761290
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/snowshus/pseuds/snowshus
Summary: Home was a pick up truck in mexico.





	Welcome Home

**Author's Note:**

  * For [thinlizzy2](https://archiveofourown.org/users/thinlizzy2/gifts).



 

Home is wherever I'm with you


End file.
